


Autumn

by Rainyhart



Series: Enduring Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer celebrate the Halloween season as it approaches in October during their freshmen year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to this series takes place somewhere in the time-line of the fiction "All This and Eternity Too", right before the ending nears, in which a relationship changing argument happens between them.

In October the week of Halloween is almost as hectic as welcome week. Students dress up every day in different costumes of ghosts and goblins, displaying their inner child while they skip with their college-mates to their next class with laughter and screams. In the midst of it, Sam sits with Lucifer on the steps of the student union building to people-watch, feeling lost in the crowds of people swarming around in colors of black and orange. 

“I never liked Halloween much,” Lucifer frowns at the passer-by when Sam hands him a chocolate from the purple bucket filled with candy at their feet. It took two trips to the store and money out of both their recent paychecks but they managed to buy enough bags to last them the holiday; always seen eating a variety of different candies to indulge in the season. 

“Not even the original?” Sam asks while aiming to throw a wrapper back into the bucket, says, “It was better back then without all the tricks and costumes.” 

Lucifer hums, but doesn’t say anything to answer Sam’s question. The chocolate softens in his hand the more he sits there, so he unwraps it slowly and places it in his mouth where it melts almost instantly. 

“When’s your next class?”

“Uh,” Sam stutters, momentarily mesmerized by Lucifer’s mouth while he sucks on the chocolate, “I have a lecture at two.” He watches Lucifer squint at something (or possibly even someone) near the bottom of the steps, but doesn’t look when he asks, “Why?”

“No reason,” Lucifer murmurs, but his gaze doesn’t shift. “That really irritates me.” 

“What does?” Sam looks now to notice there’s a group of students standing near a trash bin, all boys; talking loudly and shoving each other teasingly over something in the conversation, “Them having a conversation?”

“No. I don’t like the costume the short one’s wearing.” 

It takes Sam a second to realize he’s talking about the one wearing the devil costume, dressed head to toe in a red onesie with the trademark horns and pitchfork added to complete the look. With the direction he’s standing it isn’t possible to tell if he has a tail as well, but Sam wouldn’t doubt that he does. Lucifer’s gone eerily silent now, and when Sam takes another glance at him he’s still glaring. 

There’s a second where Sam thinks maybe he should go say something to the guy if it’s really bothering Lucifer so much, but he doesn’t know what he’d say if he did anyway- so he just sits there, says quietly, “Oh,” and waits. 

At least five minutes go by before the last two of them finally split, and they’re left staring at the trash bin by the bottom of the stairs now. Their pile of candy is almost gone but Sam fishes in the bowl for a chocolate and attempts to hand it to Lucifer anyway, who takes it and puts it in his mouth without hesitation as though still intensely concentrated on something else. 

“It’s not even connected,” Lucifer says once the chocolate is gone. “Historically the devil and Halloween have nothing to do with each other, it’s an erroneous assumption.”

Sam nods. “Yeah, I know.” He figures changing the subject would be a good idea now before the conversation turns into a full on lecture about the origin of Halloween; not that he’d mind, but getting worked up half an hour before a lecture on ‘English and Philosophy’ might not be a good idea. “Dean’s spending his Halloween at a friend’s party this weekend. I guess dad let him go out instead of running the shop for once,” He blurts out of nowhere, not entirely sure why. 

“He’s not coming to visit?”

“Well-,” Sam shrugs. “I mean, I guess I’ll see him in November anyway. I’m thinking about going back for Thanksgiving but I don’t really want him around for that Halloween Building Bash thing going around.”

Lucifer raises an amused eyebrow. “The what?”

“I threw the paper out before you got back from class yesterday but-…I don’t know I guess some of the dorms are getting together to trash some of the buildings on the east side of campus,” The paper had included a list of things anyone participating needed to bring along with a time and date, but in honesty Sam would rather pick reading all night in his dorm over running around campus in costumes with bags of toilet paper any day. 

“Some people never leave high school.”

“Guess not,” Sam sighs as he watches the students below weave through each other to make it to their desired destinations, a mixture of masks, smiles and frowns blurring as each one passes by at a rushing pace. “We should put this back,” He nudges the bucket with his foot before picking it up and handing it to Lucifer before they both stand and start down the stairs.

The sea of students start to go down in numbers as everyone reaches their destinations, but Sam still decides on taking the scenic route through one of their well decorated campus quads to avoid the bustle of people on the sidewalks. Lucifer falls into step beside him when there’s space for both of them to walk side by side, and Sam finds himself lucky that he gave Lucifer the bucket to carry to counter against his growing urge to hold his hand, instead shoving his hands in his sweat-shirt’s small pockets. 

“So what are you doing tonight?” Sam says first, trying as hard as possible to ignore the shake he hears come from his voice. 

“Obviously not the Halloween Building Bash,” Lucifer smirks and kicks some of the leaves littering the pathway.

Sam smiles too at that. “Okay, so; then how about when I get back from class we just watch a movie? I think we still have a bag of mixed chocolates left,” And dammit if that doesn’t sound like he’s asking his best friend on a date he doesn’t know what does, “I mean if you want to. We don’t have to, I know you said you wanted to do lots of studying this weekend so-“

“Which movie?” Lucifer asks.

Sam blinks, taking a minute to compose himself before he answers. “I uh-… bought a box case of monster movies my sophomore year of high school so we could watch one of those? They’re the classics, don’t worry.”

“Dracula and Frankenstein huh?”

“Nosferatu, actually,” Sam corrects, “But I think Dracula is on there too.” 

They reach the other end of the quad faster than expected, and once they cross the street between them and the dorms there’s only two blocks left until they reach their hall. At this point there’s twenty minutes left until Sam’s lecture, but he doesn’t mind to stop when Lucifer hands him the bucket and bends down to re-tie his shoe. 

“So we’re going classic then,” He finally says once he’s finished, taking the bowl back from Sam when he stands, “and we’re eating chocolate for dinner? Romantic.”

Sam’s not sure what to say to that because he really really wishes Lucifer hadn’t said it at all, but he shrugs and then elbows him in the side playfully, “Shut up,” He makes the best attempt at a laugh that he can, and the statement goes forgotten like their time together in summer. 

“It’s still an hour and thirty minute lecture so by the time I’ll get out it’ll be around seven. Want me to grab something for dinner?”

Lucifer makes a face. “I’m already starting to get tired of refrigerated salads and sandwiches. Doesn’t this place have anything else besides low-fat yogurt?” 

“Course not, it’s California,” Sam smirks. “What about the bistro? I’ll get us tacos or nachos or something with meat in it, whatever you want.” 

“Tacos,” Lucifer answers quickly, making them both smile softly. It doesn’t go any further than that because they’re at the sidewalk to their hall then, but even without saying anything they know the memory the word brings up and wish it could just be forgotten as much as they wish they could stir up the courage to talk about it. 

\--

When Sam gets back from class his head kind of hurts and he’s tired from sitting in a wood chair all day but he fishes through his bag for the tacos and sets the paper bag down next to Lucifer—who was apparently reading the whole time he was gone-- so he can shower first. The book is closed and set aside when he gets back because Lucifer is busy sorting the food out on the bed, and Sam utters, “Hey,” before going through his box of unpacked stuff in the corner to look for the DVD. 

“What kind of tacos did you end up getting?” Lucifer asks, turning one of the paper covered shells over in his hand.

“Supreme; and I remembered to get hard-shelled so don’t worry,” He informs, remembering the last time he got soft-shelled tacos that Lucifer had made a joke about it being typical California style food. Honestly he had never questioned what his dislike with California themed food was, but he didn’t ever bother to ask either. The DVD is buried under a bunch of his own books from home he never got around to un-packing, and he has to climb on the bed beside Lucifer to put it in his portable DVD player lying on the opposite end of the bed. 

“You’re going to crush the tacos with your giraffe legs,” Lucifer teases.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Giraffe? That’s a new one.”

“Longer than a great dane’s,” Lucifer replies, and Sam snorts.

The DVD player starts up quickly, and Sam grabs for the mini remote to skip to the opening menu. “Wanna just watch the whole thing all the way through?” He re-positions himself so that he’s sitting almost directly next to Lucifer, the tacos laid out on pillows in front of them. “Hold on,” He notices then that they don’t have any plates, and reaches for two off the stack of paper plates on the microwave behind the end of the bed that they’re sitting while Lucifer grabs the bowl of candy that was recently refilled, setting it down between their legs.

“Why not,” Lucifer says.

Sam presses play on the remote and the screen lights up with opening credits, but he’s focused on Lucifer when he unwraps his taco and takes a bite that causes meat, cheese, and lettuce alike to tumble down onto the crotch of his jeans. It’s messy—something any other person might get irritated over and call the night off to go out and mingle and party versus watching ancient scary films with tacos on a Friday night. 

But honestly, in-comprehensively, remarkably…

Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
